


The Violet Side of Indigo

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Negotiated kink, Omorashi, Pet Play, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Puppy Play, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: It's stress relief, and bonding. And pretty damn fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/gifts).



> Sorry this is the first thing I come back with after a month... enjoy?

Dan hates this place. He hates himself, he hates this shitty watered-down Jack and Coke, and he hates Phil’s half-hearted grip on his thigh to still his endless leg bouncing.

He’s so fucking bored.

“Phil,” Dan barely mumbles but his boyfriend’s head snaps towards him. He gets a look.

They are at a housewarming party for Dodie and her new housemate- whatever they’re called. Evan is here as well, which isn’t awkward at all because he’s the ex-housemate. Right. Dan thinks the move out might have caused some issues there.

Regardless of the unspoken drama, it’s less of a housewarming and more of a “let’s all get drunk and reminisce with each other while everyone else sips shitty drinks in a mostly empty apartment” party. It was fun for about an hour and a half, but three hours in it’s nearing midnight and Dan’s ready to go.

Dan’s got an itch. 

Phil’s steady hand on his thigh knows why he’s so impatient. They’ve been stressed to the point of breaking and tonight was supposed to be about finally letting go and de-stressing and all Dan has gotten is slightly tipsy and almost won Scrabble against Peej and Sophie. Great. 

Dan stands suddenly and Phil’s hand falls from his thigh. It’s two steps into the kitchen and nobody is watching him as he ducks into the cabinets and digs through newly unpacked food. It doesn’t take more than two minutes to find a bone-shaped biscuit and Dan’s grinning, closing his fist over it.

He sits beside Phil once again and Phil’s head cocks, curiosity peaking in his eyes. Phil mouths “what” before Dan drops the biscuit on Phil’s thigh.

“Alright, I think it’s time to go home.” Phil says sharply, standing from the table as he pockets the treat. “Where are Dodie and Evan?”

Dan is smirking as he stands- his hands in his pockets- but his mouth is tight as they bid their farewell and before they know it they’re out in the blistery cold of late December. 

“That was bad, you know,” Phil coughs, leaning against the side of the building as they wait for a car.

Dan checks around before moving closer to Phil. “What?”

“Making us leave because you couldn’t control yourself,” Phil shrugs, his voice steady, “bad.” 

“I’m not always good,” Dan whispers, slipping a hand into Phil’s coat pocket. 

They don’t really have to explicitly say what they want anymore. Dan likes this; Phil knows exactly when he needs this. It’s been discussed ad nauseam in the dark of their bedroom and the quiet of transatlantic flights and even over dinner- it doesn’t need to be confirmed right now. 

“Color?” Phil still checks, the flash of headlights coming into view. 

“Green,” Dan bites back a laugh, excitement flooding through him as he fists his hand against Phil’s hip through his jacket before pulling his hand back.

“Good boy,” Phil smirks as the car pulls up.

It’s a solid forty minutes home and Dan’s unable to keep his hands off Phil.

“Stop,” Phil keeps knocking Dan’s hands off his thighs and arm. “Paws off.”

“Fuck you.” Dan whines, softly enough so the driver doesn’t hear. “I have to piss.”

“Should have gone before we left.” Phil hums, looking at his phone.

Dan wants attention and to piss and to be thrown onto the floor and fucked but he’s stuck in the back of a car and he’s twice as restless as he was at the party. The two drinks he had are barely in his bloodstream; his head is clouded with the stress of the week.

“Fuck,” Dan says before letting out a low whimper and pressing his cheek to the window, “Fuck.”

Phil understands, he does.

When they’re barely in the door of their apartment Dan has got Phil pressed to the wall and he’s kissing him fiercely and passionately. Dan’s hungry and Phil’s tipsy and edible under his touch; his need is tangible in the dark stairway of their flat.

“Dan,” Phil backs up a step and takes a steadying breath, “Dan. Down boy.” 

Dan snaps his mouth shut and nods. He puts his hands behind his back.

“Follow me, go wait in the lounge. Not on the furniture. Don’t move.” Phil kisses Dan once more and then they’re up the stairs and Phil has disappeared into the bedroom, Dan into the lounge.

Dan leaves his phone and bag by the stairs to the office before he drops to his knees on the floor of the lounge and waits. He has no distractions or entertainment but he’s almost shaking with anticipating and it takes him a few minutes of waiting before he remembers that he has to go.

“Phil?” Dan whimpers, falling forward onto his palms. He can’t hear anything from down the hall.

“Phil!” Dan all but barks, stamping his knees and palms on the hardwood as his need and his impatience grow. Nothing. 

He whines, low in his throat. Nothing. 

Phil finally leaves his bedroom after fifteen, twenty minutes and he’s met with Dan, on all fours with his legs spread over the floor. There’s liquid gathering in the crotch of Dan’s jeans and spreading down his thighs. Small drops escape and drip drip drip onto the wood.

Phil’s shock-still in the doorway and Dan keeps going, locking eye contact.

Dan is going to explode. His dick is so hard in his pants that it’s difficult to even piss now, and his heart is beating so quickly he can hear the blood pulsing through his veins. What he’s doing is so bad, so dirty, so dog.

He barely registers when Phil fists his fingers in the short hair at the base of Dan’s neck and yanks back. “Bad! Don’t make me rub your nose in that!” His words are angry but they’re phrased like a question, like Phil doesn’t quite understand Dan’s needs sometimes but he’s willing to figure it out, always.

Dan shakes his head, a silent answer to the implicit question. The liquid in his jeans cools quickly and Dan’s so hard he knows pre cum is mixing with the piss. He waits for Phil to give him instruction. 

“Tub, now.” Phil drags him to his feet by his armpits and Dan peels off his socks before hurriedly rushing to the bathroom. “I have to clean up after my pet.”

When Dan returns, naked and flushed red but clean, the lounge is spotless and the only light on is the one in Phil’s room. Dan walks softly and slowly on all fours until Phil hears him and turns around.

“Heel,” Phil smiles.

Dan feels his blood start pumping again as he crosses the room and sits by Phil’s feet. Phil turns and puts on the black collar Dan likes the most. 

“Too tight?” Phil murmurs. 

Dan shakes his head.

There won’t be a leash tonight, not this late, but Phil’s working jasmine lube into his fingers and Dan knows there will be a tail tonight. He clenches in anticipation, a chill climbing down his spine.

“Up.” Phil pats the bed and Dan’s up in a second, sitting back on his thighs on the blue and green duvet. The lights are low and Dan’s eyes trail to the budge in Phil’s jeans. 

He knows Phil does this for him. It’s the same way he sometimes calls Phil names in bed Dan doesn’t really like saying- relationships are a lot of give and take. But it’s nice to see that Phil is hard; that Phil still finds him attractive and wants to fuck him like this. 

Dan feels the buzz running through his veins at how good he feels right now and he can’t help it- he’s happy. In a few minutes he’ll be pliable; his eyes will be vacant and Phil’s words will fuel his orgasm more than his heart but right now he feels everything. Everything.

He’s moaning too loudly as Phil stretches him from behind and Dan digs his mouth into his own wrist and moans, and moans and moans. It’s so extra and he doesn’t fucking care, oh god he doesn’t care, oh god he wants to be filled.

Phil shakes his head, says, “If you’re so desperate, here’s a pillow to hump against. Can’t control yourself, can you?”

Then there’s a pillow under Dan’s crotch and he’s humping against it and whining hard, wishing Phil would hold his hips back to keep him from coming across the pillow. He doesn’t.

The tail is a butt plug that Phil ordered online as a surprise months ago. It’ll come after Phil.

“Baby boy.” Phil says softly, and Dan grabs at the duvet, his eyes clenched as he forces himself to be still. “So bad, you’ve been so bad.” 

Dan whimpers. He can feel Phil’s tip at his entrance.

“Color?”

“Green. Green green green.” Dan whimpers, because once he’s opened his mouth he can’t stop talking. He pushes back onto Phil and tries to get Phil inside of him.

Phil grabs at Dan’s collar and Dan freezes. There’s a firm tap on his ass and then hands on his ass and then Phil’s pushing in and Dan is being pressed into the pillow under him.

“Fuck.” Phil moans, and then he’s going harder, more rhythmically.

Dan doesn’t bother moving back against the thrusts; he just takes it and takes it as he gets fucked into the mattress and listens to the dirty talk spilling from Phil’s mouth. Phil’s so good at being filthy; his words are sincere and honest and he should probably chug a bottle of Purell but right now it is so good and right and Dan’s drowning in it.

“Let me,” Phil pants, “let me fuck you, let me breed you. Just like this, doggy style, dog- I, fuck, I-“

Maybe near the end he isn’t so eloquent. 

Dan’s slobbering onto the duvet because he can’t keep his mouth shut and he loves it, he loves it until Phil comes into him and pulls out while Dan is still hard. Phil flips him over onto the bed and the pillow is gone- tossed onto the floor covered in pre-cum and sweat, the poor thing- and Phil makes eye contact as he jerks Dan.

“Dan,” Phil pants, his hand covered in lube and working Dan so well, “Dan.”

Dan wraps his legs around Phil’s waist and Phil reaches blindly across the sheets for the tail, the room dim and their minds clouded with arousal. 

“Please,” Dan whimpers, throwing his head back and enjoying the way the collar digs into his neck.

Phil obliges, twisting the shiny black plug into Dan’s open hole, pink and flushed. Dan goes silent for the first time in his entire life because it’s the exact amount more he needs and he comes in staggered streaks across his chest, and across Phil’s arm thrown casually beside him. 

There are a couple minutes spent recuperating. Dan’s dazed and fucked out, Phil’s stuck between post orgasm bliss and desperately wanting to clean so they can go to sleep.

Dan stops his hand when Phil goes to remove the collar and they both collapse emotionally and physically back onto the bed. They match breaths and then look at each other.

“I can’t believe you pissed on the floor.” Phil laughs suddenly.

“That party was so fucking boring,” Dan joins in on the laughter and they fall out of play space in their own time, the same way they do everything- together.

And sure, everything gets cleaned and put away. Yeah, they send a nice card to Dodie and Housemate Unnamed and thank them for the invitation- they even bother texting and saying they got home safety (two hours too late). 

The next morning Phil even remembers to put the sheets in the wash.

Because for ninety-nine percent of his life Dan is a completely normal member of society- but sometimes, after stressful weeks and boring parties, he’s a bad dog with a great master. 

So it goes.


End file.
